


My Imaginary Friend

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [110]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Imaginary Friends, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Isaac, M/M, Underage Relationship(s), kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mechislav was his best friend form the age of nine, then he became his boyfriend too the problem was however that Mechislav was nothing more than an imaginary friend that is until he wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

> 15 minutes is back and to those who don’t know the reason for the abrupt endings and horrific spellings and chaotic writing you should know that these fic’s are written with the painfully small amount of fifteen minutes. But anyways so this fic was asked/demanded/requested by my friend who has agreed to be called Voluptuous-Vixen she wanted a fic where Isaac and Stiles get together but Isaac starts to feel ashamed of his and Stiles’ relationship and so he starts to date Allison and breaks Stiles heart, she wanted a little bit mention of sex and so on. I honestly have no idea what happened here and she’s looking at me like she too is confused by this. But regardless here we go posting another odd thing.

Mechislav was an odd name for an imaginary friend or at least that’s what Isaac had thought when the boy who looked so real introduced himself to Isaac who’d been curled-up tightly into a ball inside the small closet in his dad’s bedroom, at first he’d been afraid of the eight year old trapped inside the small space with him but then he wasn’t as Mechislav started to talk and oddly enough listening to the boy talk about random things helped Isaac calm down when he started to think the monster in the closet would get him or the walls were caving in on them.

Mechislav was smaller than Isaac in every possible way although his imaginary friend insisted he would grow as big and as tall as Isaac one day too, if not taller and bigger if he just set his mind to it because Mechislav's dad had said he could be anything he wanted if you just tried hard enough. Mechislav also had very pale skin dotted with dark little spots which Isaac would’ve called moles but Mechislav insisted they were beauty marks because moles were ugly and his mama said Mechislav’s marks were as beautiful as the stars in the night sky which Isaac agreed with, the dark little spots were pretty and fun too as he would often sit and try to connect the dots with a brightly colored marker.

  
Isaac often thought it funny that his imaginary friend had imaginary parents, these imaginary parents weren’t superhero’s just a Sheriff’s deputy and librarian but unlike Mechislav Isaac never saw them and Mechislav would explain it was because they were home but more than he would not say and Isaac would not ask because it always made his little friend sad when he asked questions about the imaginary parents.

His imaginary friend wasn’t all that special with being so perfectly ordinary apart from an odd name that took Isaac months to learn, Mechislav didn’t possess any superpowers or even magic and he looked positively normal, he didn’t even have funny colored hair or eyes or wings; Mechislav looked absolutely normal and couldn’t even fly, and yet Isaac wasn’t the slightest bit disappointed in his imaginary friend, even if he knew some might’ve been, then again Isaac wasn’t entirely sure that kids who were almost nine years old had imaginary friends.

  
Mechislav was by far the best story teller of all time at least in Isaac opinion, and he couldn’t say even years later if he liked to hear Stiles reading to him more than hearing the wild and crazy stories his imaginary friend told him, and Mechislav knew just the right way to comb his fingers through Isaac’s hair and to hold him to stifle any fears or sorrows that might settle in Isaac’s heart.

Mechislav was simply the best friend Isaac could ask for not simply because he was always there even at school helping him in class and with homework, Mechislav was very smart although he got distracted easily but with Mechislav’s help Isaac became one of the A students which made his dad proud and less likely to hurt him.

  
Isaac’s imaginary friend hated his dad which made Isaac sad at times but Isaac knew that the only reason Mechislav didn’t like his dad was because of the way his dad would hurt him, and it wasn’t just Isaac who would cry when he was locked inside the closet and later when they moved to Beacon Hills inside the freezer; Mechislav had from the start of their friendship made a valiant effort to get Isaac to tell his teachers about the things Isaac’s dad did to him, but Isaac refused to do it because all he had left in the world since his mom and his big brother died was his dad and his imaginary friend.

   
There was nothing odd about the way Mechislav grew and changed with Isaac or at least not in Isaac opinion, he was never shocked when Mechislav’s hair was one morning was buzzed so short he couldn’t run his fingers through it, it was just the way it was just like there were moments when Mechislav would flicker and disappear and comeback crying and trembling and in need of comfort; sure at first Isaac had been worried and asked his imaginary friend what had happened but the boy just said he didn’t know and hugged Isaac just a little bit tighter, and eventually Isaac stopped asking because Mechislav always came back to him so why worry?

  
At the age of twelve Isaac has his first kiss with Mechislav who blushes so prettily it had been a spontaneous reaction after he’d been taunted by a couple of boys in his class because he hadn’t kissed anyone yet, but he liked kissing Mechislav and Mechislav had said he’d liked it too and so they started kiss often in the privacy of Isaac bedroom or when they were trapped inside Isaac’s dad’s closet, it was always comforting and nice to feel Mechislav so close and warm and eager. Slowly there kisses became something more and with exploring touches and words of I Love You their friendship became something more.

  
It was on Isaac’s fifteenth birthday that Mechislav finally agreed with some gentle coaxing from Isaac to do something more than just mindless humping and hand jobs, Mechislav had been so nervous and anxious about being horrible at pleasuring Isaac that he’d nearly gagged on Isaac’s dick but with gentle encouragements it seemed like his imaginary friend now boyfriend enjoyed the act of giving a blowjob to Isaac as Isaac did receiving one.

  
Isaac loved Mechislav but once they moved to Beacon Hills and he started to make new friends things naturally started to change, Isaac wanted to be normal at school and having Mechislav around wouldn’t be normal so on his first day at high school he told his imaginary boyfriend to not tag along to stay at home and wait for him; Mechislav wasn’t happy about it and made it known by sulking when Isaac came home, refusing to even talk to him all evening but as always the sulking stopped by the time they crawled into bed.

  
In all honesty Isaac didn’t think there was anything wrong with him wanting friends that were real and keeping them and Mechislav separate, he didn’t also think there was anything wrong with him getting more than friendly with Allison Argent when it got him seated at the popular kids table, and still he didn’t want Mechislav to know about Allison or Allison to know about Mechislav. Isaac could tell that the more he cut Mechislav out of his everyday life like forbidding him from following him into town where he would hang around with Allison and their friends that Mechislav became different, he would flicker more and seem far more anxious than before and Isaac suspected their time together was drawing to an end as he was growing out of needing an imaginary friend, and yet Isaac didn’t want to lose Mechislav because even if he was ashamed of having an imaginary boyfriend he loved him. But there was a certain charm in having a real person at your side one you could kiss in public.

  
Life was good at least for about five months, five months of him having great real friends and a girlfriend who was real and a boyfriend who was imaginary, but then as everything in Isaac’s life the short blissful had to end before he wanted it too, and when it did everything went stir shit crazy.

  
Isaac’s dad had found out about Allison how exactly Isaac didn’t know and perhaps wanting to make sure Allison was the sort of a girl he would approve of Isaac’s dad demanded that Isaac invite her over for dinner, unable to say no to his dad Isaac was forced to invite his girlfriend over and to demand Mechislav stay away for the evening, Mechislav had protested saying he didn’t know where to go or what to do but eventually with a sad sigh said, `Fine.´ and then he wasn’t there anymore, and Isaac made a promise to be extra nice to his imaginary boyfriend when he came back in the morning, maybe he’d even rim him if Mechislav wasn’t to whiny about being sent away.

  
The dinner was nice but then again Isaac was the chef in the house and if the food wasn’t just right he could easily get it dumped all over him so it had to be perfect, his dad seemed to like Allison enough to trust Isaac and her alone in the house when he had to get back to work but before leaving Isaac’s dad had pulled him into a rare hug and whisper into his ear, `I’m so proud of you son, I was beginning to think you were some faggot.´ It was the way his dad had said the word faggot as well as the pride in his father’s voice as he expressed how greatly he approved of Allison that perhaps clouded Isaac’s mind enough for him not to protests as Allison gently guided him upstairs to his bedroom where no one but his dad and Mechislav had ever been inside of. It’s the idea of normalcy that influences Isaac’s way of thinking as he and Allison go from gentle kisses to full on making out to her hand guiding his down and between her legs where her pretty pink panties are soaking through, it’s the idea that this is normal and what he and Mechislav have isn’t that drives his fingers between her folds touching and exploring as she wishes, it’s the pride in his father’s voice that makes it so much easier to strip down into nothing and it’s the knowledge that Mechislav is nothing more than a figment of his overly active imagination that keeps Isaac from pulling away before slipping inside the warm heat of Allison’s body. Rocking together, loud moans and whimpers, gasps and curses, Isaac forgets for a second the world he lives in and just enjoys what he can get from Allison.

  
He’s neither apologetic or regretful as they collapse onto the bed breathless and sweaty, not even when they share a shower and she leaves, it’s only when walks into his bedroom and finds Mechislav standing in the furthest corner of the room eyes red and skin blotchy from uncontrollable crying.

  
`How could you?´ the crying male asked there’s barely enough anger there to be called anger, it’s all just heartbreak voiced in the form of a question one which Isaac answers in the worst possible way.

  
`You’re not even real, and she’s real.´ it’s the startled and hurt look that tells Isaac he’d made just made a terrible mistake and he’s about to say something to apologize when Mechislav responds with a voice so broken and lost that it cuts far deeper than any belt his father had used, `You said you loved me.´

  
`I do. I do Mechislav, I do.´ Isaac protests quickly and hurries over to the other boy, wanting to undo the hurt written all over Mechislav’s face but for the first time ever he’s unable to touch as if his companion for years had suddenly turned into a ghost his hand goes straight through Mechislav and Isaac feels a coldness like no other wash over him.

  
`You – you can’t love something that isn’t real.´ his imaginary friend and boyfriend says voice barely above a whisper, and Isaac wants to protest but before he’s able Mechislav hiccups, `I loved you.´ and then with one last flicker the young man who was almost as tall as Isaac but so much thinner and paler was gone leaving Isaac to scream for him to come back, to scream out useless apologize that went unanswered.

  
Mechislav doesn’t reappear even after a few days of being gone, not even when Isaac’s dad goes back to beating him and locking him inside the freezer and it’s then that the idea that Mechislav wouldn’t return settled in Isaac’s head, and he hates it the loneliness and the fear that is suddenly back when Mechislav was gone then again perhaps it was the fact that he no longer had someone to lean on that drove Isaac after another beating that left him with broken ribs and a arm fractured in two places to seek help.

  
It’s while he’s in hospital, Sheriff Stilinski a man who’d for a couple of months been hounding Isaac for answer about bruises he’d seen on him had pulled a few strings to make sure Isaac stayed there until a couple more strings were pulled enough to have Isaac moved from the hospital straight to the care of Melissa McCall who was willing to take him, Isaac had been frankly surprised by the fact that Scott McCall hadn’t begged his mom not to do it considering how they weren’t best of friends then again McCall was one of the nicest kids Isaac had ever met, still it was while he was at the hospital that he got the largest shock of his entire life.

  
Melissa was moving him into another room a room he was going to share for a couple of more days with another patient, she’d told him it was going to be the Sheriff’s son and Isaac was a little bit surprised to hear the sheriff had a son, she asked him to be nice to this kid called Stiles because he was very sensitive at the moment about most things, Stiles was confused and scared most of the time but it seemed understandable to Isaac once she told him that Stiles had been in a coma for years.

  
Melissa knocks at the closed door of the room before entering, the hum of voices stop and Isaac hears the Sheriff explain to someone that Melissa was bringing him his roommate and Scott McCall who seemed to be there as well seemed to try and comfort the third person in the room by telling this unknown person called Stiles that it was going to be okay, McCall even promised that if Isaac did or said anything to upset him he would beat him up which was laughable honestly because Isaac could easily beat up McCall with one hand tied behind his back.

  
Stiles the Sheriff’s kid was sitting in a wheelchair his back to Isaac revealing a buzz-cut head that was sporting thin lines where hair had not grown to hide the tell-tale signs of surgeries.

  
`Stiles, son, this is Isaac,´ the Sheriff says as he turns the wheelchair enough for Stiles to face Isaac and when he does Isaac stops breathing and his heart stops beating because although the boy was skeletally thin with the palest skin Isaac had ever seen, there was no doubt about who he was faced with.

  
`Mechislav?´ Isaac chocks out in disbelief and even relief, the room goes quiet and everyone seems to stop moving except for Mechislav who looks up from the comic book resting on his lap, the brown eyes look at him curiously but there’s something missing something vital to ease the knot in Isaac’s heart and stomach. 


End file.
